Applecore
by txy27
Summary: Taunting and teasing has led Bloom into the twisted world of eating disorders. How will she and her friends and family cope with it? Please R/R!


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

The redhead poked at her food as her family conversed about their days. She stirred her mashed potatoes around, feeling sick just being near the food.

"Bloom, why haven't you started eating?" A voice snapped her out of her trance. She looked up to meet her sister's green eyes.

"I'm just...I'm not that hungry," The younger girl replied, averting her eyes to the floor. The blonde frowned.

"You need to eat, Granny didn't cook this food just for you to waste it." Bloom let out a short sigh, forking the potatoes into her mouth. She felt like she was going to blow chunks then and there. "And your chicken," The blonde pointed at the deep fried chicken breast on her sisters' plate. Bloom felt herself gain wait just looking at the crispy chicken.

"I'll be back," The redhead excused herself from the table, rushing to the bathroom. She needed to purge, and she needed to do it right now. She decided against using the bathroom on the first floor, and opted for the bathroom on the second floor.

The teen closed the bathroom door behind her, locking it. She lifted her yellow sweater, staring at the small amount of pudge hanging over the waistband of her jeans. "Disgusting," she murmured to herself. "Fat, gross, yuck. No one will ever love your fatass."

Bloom felt tears welling up in her eyes. Her hands shook as she reached for her toothbrush. She jammed the back of it down her throat, looking for the sweet spot. Trembling, she fell to her knees as tears wet her cheeks. The toothbrush touched her uvula, evoking a noise from her inner. She leaned over the toilet, red hair sticking to her skin. Hot bile rushed up her throat, and just as she removed the brush, it came from her mouth in chunks. She gagged, the vomit splashing into the toilet. It continously burned her throat as it poured out, the smell was almost enough to make her puke again.

Slowly, she stood, steadying herself with the bathroom counter. She stared at the remnants of what little dinner was in the toilet before flushing it. She looked at her reflection. Why couldn't she be like Scootaloo, with her perfect abs, or petite and lithe like Sweetie? They were born with perfect bodies, and she was cursed with this obese one.

Bloom left the bathroom nearly in tears again. She snuck down the stairs, trying to avoid her family. Granny was washing the dishes and Jack and Mac cleaned up the leftovers. The redhead scurried across the den and out the side door before they could notice her.

* * *

When Bloom entered the market, she saw Diamond and Silver parading around as if they owned the town. She examined Diamond's curvy figure and compared it to Silver's thin frame. They both looked a million times better than Bloom ever thought of being. She tried to avoid them as she crossed the shopping district, but it was futile.

"Oh my gosh, look at her," Silver hissed, giggling and pointing. Diamond walked up to Bloom and blocked her path.

" 'Scuse me." The redhead murmured, trying to sidestep the prep.

"It speaks!" Diamond giggled, twirling a strand of hair and chomping on her gum loudly. "What's the matter, Bloom? Looking a little chunky today, don't'cha think?"

"I need to get going..."

"What's the rush, tubby?" Silver said into her ear, pushing the redhead's back. She let out a laugh as Diamond shoved her backwards into Silver.

"Leave me alone!" Bloom yelled, trying to free herself from the bullies.

" 'Leave me alone!' " Silver mimicked, pushing her forward. With a final shove from Diamond, Bloom fell to the ground, her leg crumpled under her at an odd angle. A chorus of giggles erupted from the duo, who looked beyond pleased with themselves.

"Watch yourself - and your weight," Diamond hissed as the two of them walked off together.

"Are you okay?!" A rough voice asked. Bloom sat up, rubbing her leg, when Scootaloo ran into her line of vision. "Oh, I oughta-"

"Scoot, please..." The redhead's leg was killing her. "Just help me up." The purple haired girl nodded and complied, helping her friend off the ground.

"God, they can be such bitches sometimes..." Scootaloo said under her breath. She steadied her friend by wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Let's head over to Sweetie's house." The redhead shakily nodded.

* * *

"Hey guys-" Sweetie started, her cheery demeanor dropping when she saw her roughed up friend. "What the heck?!" She squeaked, ushering her friends inside. "What happened?!"

"Diamond and Silver happened," Scootaloo spat as she helped her friend limp over to the couch. Bloom collapsed on the plush white sofa, propping her leg up on the ottoman. "Those bitches were messing with her - again."

Sweetie shook her head sadly. "I'm gonna go get you another shirt to put on," She turned and walked towards her room. Scootaloo sat on the loveseat adjacent to the couch, fists clenched.

"I am beyond pissed...I just wish I woulda been there sooner..."

"Don't worry about it," Bloom assured her friend weakly. "Besides, I can't have you going to jail for murder."

That got the purple haired girl to smile. "I would've and you know it."

Sweetie walked back into the room with a baggy shirt. "Here," she gingerly handed her injured friend the tee, "I hope it fits."

Bloom felt her face flush. Of course it wouldn't fit. Sweetie was tiny and Bloom was fat fat fat. She felt huge next to her two friends. She put her leg on the floor and started hobbling for the bathroom. "I'll be ba-"

"You know you can change in front of us, right?" Scootaloo laughed.

"Y-yeah...I just have to pee." Bloom improved. Scootaloo shrugged and started talking to Sweetie about some new movie coming out. Bloom shut the bathroom door and slid down it, letting loose the tears she held in.

Diamond and Silver were right, she was chunky and tubby, and when she was next to her best friends, she looked even bigger. She used the shirt Sweetie gave her to muffle her cries and dry her eyes. She had to lose weight - and soon.

* * *

Author's Notes: I've recently gotten back into My Little Pony and revised one of my stories from like 2013. I really like this concept and hope to continue pumping out content. :^) Please review and let me know whatcha thought. Have a great day! -Txy27


End file.
